


Snape's Favorite Room

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Sex room, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: It was a hard stressful day for Severus Snape, so he escapes to his favorite room to relax.





	Snape's Favorite Room

It had been a long hard day for Severus Snape. On days like this he liked to escape to his favorite room. 

The door squeaked when he opened it. 

The room was lit by nearby candles, giving it a warm glow. Lining the room we’re the naked bottom halves of young women, their legs bound so they were kept open. 

Severus walked the room, starting at one end. He lapped the room a few times, deciding on which lovely hole he was going to ruin for the day. 

Sometimes, he’d pause and trace the lips of a pussy, watching the legs twitch and toes curl. He loved to make the ladies think they’ve been chosen. 

Sometimes, he’d slide a finger in and tease their clit. 

The walls kept the girls’ voices out. He couldn’t hear their screams of pleasure. But it did echo the sounds within the walls. 

He finally picked his pussy for the day. 

Snape ran his hands over her smooth legs. He thumbed her clit and cunt. He spread her pussy lips, getting a nice view of what he’ll soon be filling. 

He magically pulled up a chair and sat down, her pussy right in his face. Sitting made foreplay easier for him. 

He took a deep breath in, he could smell her arousal. 

He slid a single finger in. Feeling her juices slowly leak out. He gently fingered her with his long nimble fingers. His other hand pinched and rubbed the clit. 

The girl’s legs shook slightly and her toes curled. 

Snape added a second finger. Curling his fingers to hit that sweet spot and gradually fingered her faster. 

He’d slow down when he added another finger. Now at three fingers. He finger fucked her until he felt her tense. He pulled his wet fingers free and sat there while he was being squirted on. 

He massaged the outside of her cunt. “Good girl.” 

He leaned in close to the glistening pussy. His hands rested on her spread legs. He opened his mouth and gingerly licked the swollen clit. 

He felt her squirm as he continued to tease her clit with the tip of his tongue. Sometimes he’d lick the entire cunt and sometimes he’d shove his tongue inside her. 

He loved how she tasted. 

He alternated between fucking her with his tongue and worshiping her clit with his tongue. 

He felt her tense and latched on, swallowing all he could as she squirted again. 

He licked up the remaining juices before wiping his mouth with his arm. 

He stood, knocking over the chair. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his large thick cock. 

He slapped his cock on her pussy lips. Sometimes rutting against her. 

With cock in hand now, he aimed the tip at her opening. And slid home. 

He didn’t move, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of the tight wet heat around his dick. 

He gripped her legs tightly, readying himself. 

Wasting no more time, he fucked her at a fast brutal pace. Letting the stress of the day melt away! 

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room. His grunts seemed louder to his ears. 

Snape kept his eyes on where he and the girl met. He watched his thick cock appear and disappear within the girl. 

He loved it. He loved his room. He loved having cunts at the ready to be played with, fucked, and filled.

He moaned.

_Yessss._

He felt his balls tense up before he unleashed his load inside her. 

He continued to thrust until he had no more cum. 

Pulling out, he watched as cum spilled out of her cunt and onto the floor. 

His cock shone with her juices. 

He took a few big breaths before cleaning himself and his chosen one. 

_Until next time._


End file.
